1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for enclosing a rear portion of an electrical connector and providing a cable exit therefrom and in particular to an assembly which can provide alternate directions for a cable exiting from an electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
In the past it has been usual practice to provide a cable cover for an electrical connector which cover has a fixed exit for the cable. Thus, it is not always possible to direct the cable away from the connector in the manner desired. Some covers do have means for varying the angle of cable exiting but these usually require a rather complex assembly of parts and do not always accomplish the desired angling effect. Examples of known cable directing covers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:3,904,265; 3,995,947; 4,108,527; and 4,169,648.